Stay In My Life
by Zeventea
Summary: Bahkan jika terpisah jauh,kau selalu dihatiku, aku akan memelukmu karena kau selalu tinggal didalam hidupku- Jeon Wonwoo Meanie, Mingyu Wonwoo. GS!JWW
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Story

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

And another cast.

Stay In My Life

Suara bising menemani wanita yang sedang duduk melamun dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Hanya duduk diam melamun entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Berkali kali ia menghela napas, terlihat jika ia sedang lelah, memikirkan sesuatu yang berat mungkin. Terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak tahu kalau ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar beberapa kali menandakan bahwa seseorang telah menelponnya.

"Halo"

" _Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?"_

"Maaf"

" _Kau ada dimana?_

"Dipinggir jalan"

" _Sedang apa kau di pinggir jalan"_

"Hanya duduk"

" _Mau ku jemput"_

"Tidak usah"

" _Baiklah,aku tutup telponnya"_

"Hah.." Hanya helaan napas yang keluar, selalu seperti ketika ia sedang jenuh,lelah dengan semua, kehidupannya. Dengan enggan ia beranjak dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Melangkahkan kaki dengan berat menuju rumahnya. Udara malam yang sangat dingin membuatnya mengeratkan jaket miliknya.

Jeon Wonwoo. Nama wanita itu, cantik, pekerja keras, bertanggung jawab itu adalah dirinya. Disukai banyak orang karena keramahan dan kebaikannya. Banyak orang yang menyayanginya ,tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa kesepian, hampa. Hatinya kosong .

"Aku pulang"

"Wonwoo ya kenapa kau pulang selarut ini, apa kau lembur? Kalau kau lembur setidaknya mengabari ibu."

"Iya ibu, aku tadi memang lembur,maaf tidak sempat menghubungimu."

"Tidak apa apa, lain kali kau harus mengabari ibu sekarang istirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah bu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat istirahat"

wonwoo langsung menuju kamarnya, membersihkan diri kemudian segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk kembali besok pagi. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Malam berjalan sangat cepat, tak terasa sang surya telah menampakkan diri. Wonwoo yang masih ingin berada di dunia mimpi terpaksa harus bangun, pekerjaan menunggunya di sana.

"Wonwoo ya ibu sudah siapkan sarapan" Dengan tergesa gesa Wonwoo memakan sarapannya.

"Pelan pelan makannya, kenapa terlihat terburu buru sekali"

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat, ibu aku berangkat sekarang"

"Hati hati"

"Aduh..kenapa lupa sih kalau hari ini ada rapat"

"Kok tidak ada taksi yang lewat ya"

"Mampus telat beneran ini"

"Tuhan tolong hambamu"

Gerutu Wonwoo sepanjang jalan.

"Wonwoo ya" Merasa dirinya dipanggil Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eo! Soonyoung ah"

"Butuh tumpangan?" Wowoo mengangguk

"Untung ada kau, semoga aku tidak telat di rapat nanti"

"Tenang Jeon rapatnya diundur satu jam lagi"

"Yang benar kau?"

"Apa ponselmu mati Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ah iya ponselku mati dari semalam dan belum ku hidupkan hehe" Soonyoung hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua sampai di kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung adalah teman sekantor, sudah tiga tahun mereka bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Kim itu.

"Soonyoung noona!"

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Eh ada Wonwoo noona juga" Chan cengengesan melihat Wonwo. "Jadi begini, tadi ketua tim bilang bahwa rapat dibatalkan"

"Kenapa dibatalkan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Katanya sih adik direktur sudah pulang dari Kanada"

"Direktur punya adik?" Kaget Wonwoo karena setaunya direktur adalah anak tunggal.

"Noona sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini sampai tidak tahu kalau direktur memiliki adik." Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku memang tidak tahu"

"Jadi hubungannya apa dengan dibatalkannya rapat?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Hubungannya adalah keluarga mereka akan mengadakan acara penyambutan kedatangan anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim"

"Segitunya sampai diadakannya acara penyambutan" Wonwoo terheran.

"Wajar sih mereka mengadakan acara penyambutan, adik direktur sudah sangat lama berada di Kanada dan hampir tidak pernah pulang ke Korea" Soonyoung memperjelas.

"Ah begitu" Angguk Wonwoo mengerti.

"Karyawan disini tidak diundang ke acara penyambutannya?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sayangnya hanya kerabat terdekat yang diundang dan para koleganya" Chan menahan tawanya, karena ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Soonyoung saat ini.

"Ah apa apaan ,tidak asik. Kalau tidak diundang seharusnya hari ini libur saja" Keluh Soonyoung.

"Noona jangan bilang kau mengharapkan diundang agar bisa makan sepuasnya kan disana nanti hahaha" Tawa Chan pecah seketika. "Pantas saja noona pipimu sudah seperti bakpao, kerjaannya makan mulu sih."

"Sialan kau Chan, awas kau"

"Sudahlah Soonyoung, ayo kita kembali bekerja" Ajak Wonwoo. Mereka bertiga selesai dengan acara menggosipnya dan kembali meja kerja mereka.

Di kediaman keluarga Kim tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk menyambut putra bungsu mereka yang akhirnya pulang setelah bertahun tahun tinggal di negeri orang.

"Jongin ah semua sudah siap? Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Sudah lengkap ibu. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Semua sudah berjalan dengan baik, kita hanya menunggu kedatangannya saja" Pria yang dipanggil Jongin itu memeluk ibunya saking bahagianya sang adik akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

"Ibu sudah sangat merindukannya, bagaimana hidupnya disana, apa dia makan dengan baik?"

"Dia hidup dengan baik bu, percaya padanya" Jongin tersenyum pada ibunya.

Kim Jongin adalah direktur utama perusahan keluarga Kim serta putra sulung di Keluarga Kim. Postur tubuh yang tinggi membuatnya sangat berkharisma dan tegas sebagai seorang pemimpin. Ditambah lagi dengan senyumnya yang manis membuat hati para wanita luluh seketika. Diusianya yang masih muda sudah menjabat direktur utama di Kim Group, siapa wanita yang tidak ingin berkencan dengannya.

"Jongin ah kenapa mereka lama sekali menjemput adikmu" Nyonya Kim harap harap cemas menunggu kedatangan putranya.

"Sabar ibu, mungkin mereka terjebak macet" Jongin menenangkan ibunya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan ibunya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar kurang lebih dua jam lamanya, salah satu pelanyan mengatakan bahwa tuan muda mereka sudah datang. Betapa bahgianya Nyonya Kim mendengar hal itu.

"Jongin ah adikmu sudah datang" Seru Nyonya Kim bahagia.

"Iya ibu, ayo kita temui mereka di depan" Ajak Jongin

Pintu rumah terbuka menampakkan pemuda tinggi dan tampan bak pangeran tengah tersenyum memandang orang orang yang ada di depannya. Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada satu orang yang sangat ia rindukan, ia melangkah perlahan dan memanggilnya.

"Ibu"

"Mingyu"

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan melepas rindu yang tertahankan selama bertahun tahun. Tangis haru pun pecah diantara dua orang tersebut. Mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain. "Aku sangat meriindukanmu ibu"

"Ibu bahkan hampir mati rasanya karena sangat merindukan dirimu Mingyu ya"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya , menatap ibunya dengan senyuman. "Sekarang aku sudah disini ibu, aku pulang. Ibu jangan menangis." Mingyu mmenghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ibunya. Sang ibu menganggukan kepala dan kembali memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

Kim Mingyu putra bungsu dari keluarga Kim, tampan, berkharisma , ramah kepada siapapun. Memiliki postur tinggi seperti sang kakak tapi Mingyu lebih tinggi. Tinggal di Kanada sejak masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mempunyai banyak kamera, karena ia sangat suka fotografi. Kelak ia ingin membuka galeri fotonya sendiri.

Pandangan Mingyu tertuju pada sang kakak. Melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan melangkah perlahan menuju sang kakak berdiri. Memeluk sang kakak hal pertama yang dilakukan Mingyu. Merindukan sang kakak yang selalu menjaganya.

"Hyung aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Gyu"

Dan pada akhinya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berdua. Membicarakan sesuatu dari yang berguna sampai tidak berguna (unfaedah)

"Taeyon ah" Nyonya Kim menghampiri wanita yang berstatus adik iparnya. "Taeyon ah aku sangat berterima kasih ,kau telah menjaga Mingyu untukku."

"Tidak masalah eoni, Mingyu sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri."

Acara penyambutan Mingyu berjalan lancar semua tamu yang berada di halaman belakang rumah menikmati sajian makan yang tersedia. Tidak lupa juga Nyonya Kim memperkenalkan Mingyu pada para koleganya.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu heran kenapa hyungnya terlihat terburu buru ingin pergi.

"Aku ingiin ke kantor."

"Hyung aku ikut, boleh kan."

"Tapi Gyu apa kau tidak lelah, kau istirahat saja di rumah."

"Aku tidak lelah, aku bosan hyung ayolah hyung aku ingin ikut" Pinta Mingyu.

"Baiklah baiklah kalau kau memaksa"

"Yess" Mingyu segera melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kamera, siapa tau ada objek bagus.

Tiba di kantor perusahaan keluarga Kim, Mingyu sangat takjub. Ia tidak mengira jika perusahaan keluarganya sebesar ini. Mingyu memandang takjub seluruh penjuru perusahaan keluarganya.

"Mingyu ya hyung masuk dulu, ada yang harus kuselesaikan, kau mau ikut apa tidak?"

"Aku disini saja hyung"

"Baiklah, kalau butuh apa apa langsung ke ruangan hyung saja"

"Oke"

Mingyu mulai memotret objek yang menurutnya bagus dan menarik. Ia mulai memotret sana sini sampai ia tidak sengaja motret seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku tangan dengan segelas kopi ditangannya. Mingyu terus saja memotret wanita itu dan ia tertawa sendiri melihat ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah wanita itu.

"Cantik" gumam Mingyu tersenyum sambil memandang foto wanita hasil jepretannya tadi.

"Kemana perginya wanita itu" Tanyanya saat dirinya tak melihat wanita tadi yang duduk di bangku taman.

" _Cantik, aku harus menemukannya." Batin Mingyu senang._

Bersambung

 **Haloooo ,,,, kira kira wanita yang difoto mingyu siapa ya ?**

 **Disini Wonwoo dan Soonyoung GS ya**

 **Kalau kalian suka ceritanya mohon tinggalkan jejak di kolom review**

 **Review kalian adalah semangat untukku menulis dan segera update chap baru**

 **Aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya**

 **Bila ada kesalahan typo atau bentuk apa pun, mohon dimaafkan**

 **Sekian terimakasih**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

And another cast

Stay In My Life

"Mingyu ya."

"Jongin hyung,ada apa?"

"Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau disini."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Ayo kita pulang?"

"Pulang? Memang pekerjaan hyung sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, hanya mengecek beberapa berkas saja. Ayo pulang" Jongin menyeret adiknya dengan paksa.

"Baiklah baiklah"

Di dalam mobil Mingyu dan Jongin hanya diam saja ,tidak ada yang berniat membuka topic obrolan. Jongin yang tengah fokus menyetir dan Mingyu yang asik dengan melihat hasil jepretannya. Sesekali Mingyu senyum sendiri melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kau kenapa? Senyum senyum sendiri?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa apa."

"Ya sudah."

Sampai di rumah Mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa member salam pada ibunya. Ibunya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga terheran dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jongin ah, ada apa dengan adikkmu?" Jongin hanya menggeleng tanda ia tak tahu. Ibu dua anak itu semakin terheran dengan tingkah anaknya itu.

Sementara Mingyu di dalam kamar sedang mengaggumi foto seorang wanita, dia terus tersenyum memandanginya. "Aku pikir aku menyukaimu" Monolognya. Mingyu terus saja memandangi foto tersebut sampai tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamarnya telah diketuk beberapa kali.

"Mingyu ya buka pintunya!" Mingyu langsung saja membuka pintunya. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau ini kenapa lama sekali membukanya"

"Hehe maaf hyung"

"Ayo turun, waktunya makan malam"

"Sebentar hyung" Mingyu masuk ke kamar guna mematikan laptopnya.

Mereka berdua menuju ruang makan dan semua keluarga sudah berkumpul untuk menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Ah maaf, aku membuat kalian menunggu" kata Mingyu merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa apa Mingyu, duduklah"

"Iya ibu"

Makan malam keluarga Kim diselimuti keheningan, semua sibuk dengan makanan masing masing. Mingyu merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

"Hyung" panggil Mingyu pada hyungnya.

"Wae?"

"Besok kau ke kantor kan?" bisik Mingyu.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ikut ya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ikut?"

Nyonya Kim yang melihat anaknya berbisik-bisik menatap dengan heran. "Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya sang ibu. " Bukan apa –apa bu." Jawab Mingyu cepat.

"Mingyu besok ingin ikut aku ke kantor ibu." Jelas Jongin pada ibunya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke kantor Gyu, biasanya kau tidak suka dengan urusan kantor?"

"Hanya ingin saja ibu"

"Terus kau mau ngapain di kantor?

"Emm, hanya mencari objek foto" Ibu yang mendengar jawaban dari anaknya hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah kalau mau ke kantor"

"Tapi Mingyu kau tidak lupa kan jika besok kau harus-

"Tidak aku tidak lupa bibi sayang, besok setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan kesana" Mingyu memotong ucapan bibinya. "Mingyu jangan menyela perkataanku sebelum selesai berbicara, aku tidak suka itu" Bibinya mendengus kesal. Semua orang yang berada di meja makan tertawa melihat interaksi bibi dan keponakan itu.

"Gyu"

"Hnnn"

Jongin ada di kamar Mingyu sekarang, mereka berdua tengah bermain PS atau lebih tepatnya hanya Mingyu yang bermain dan Jongin hanya duduk di ranjang Mingyu dengan buku di tangannya.

" Rencanamu ingin membuka galeri foto bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin masih sibuk membaca buku ditangannya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jongin menghela nafas dan menutup buku yang sudah setengah ia baca.

"Kapan kau berencana membuka galerimu?"

"Secepatnya." Mingyu mematikan PS miliknya dan menatap hyungnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa apa"

"Mingyu ya jika ingin membuka galerimu secepatnya hyung akan bantu, kau ingin galerimu seperti apa?"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku ingin mencari sendiri gedung untuk galeriku" Mingyu mendekati Jongin.

"Kau menolak bantuanku?"

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu saja." Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan." Jongin memandang Mingyu.

"Hyung percayalah padaku" Mingyu bangkit memandang hyungnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang sudah malam tidurlah." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan kamar Mingyu.

000

Hari yang cerah mendukung aktivitas orang-orang pagi ini, tak terkecuali Wonwoo yang bersemangat sekali, entah semangat karena apa. Yang jelas ya semangat saja karena cuacanya bagus hehe. Tidak seperti biasanya, mendung.

"Okay Jeon Wonwoo, senyumlah secerah hari ini." Wonwoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Junhui." Gumam Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Wonwoo heran karena biasanya laki-laki ini menggunakan mobil jika bepergian.

"Menunggu bus tentunya Jeon." Junhui duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Memang kemana mobilmu?"

"Dibengkel."

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas ceringan oleh Junhui. "Kau balapan lagi?" Tuduh Wonwoo. "Ya begitulah." Jawab Junhui sekenanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah ikut balapan lagi, berbahaya. Kalau kau kenapa – kenapa bagaimana hah." Wonwoo memandang kesal orang di sampingnya ini.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan balapan lagi, tapi aku tidak janji." Junhui kemudian masuk ke dalam bus yang datang. "Yak Wen Junhui!" Wonwoo ikut menyusul Junhui ke dalam bus. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk di belakang.

"Junhui" Panggil Wonwoo.

"Hmm" Sahut Junhui yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi, jadi melakukannya lagi" Junhui membuka matanay dan menoleh pada kea rah Wonwoo. "Aku tahu Won, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau.." Junhui menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku saja"

"Yak"

Buagh

"Kenapa memukulku." Protes Junhui

"Kau itu menyebalkan" Saat bus berhenti Wonwoo segera beranjak meninggalkan Junhui yang tetap memandang punggung sempit Wowoo sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja Jeon, aku tidak bercanda dengan kata- kataku." Junhui menyandarkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar Junhui menyebalkan, kembali saja kau ke China" Wonwoo menggerutu mengingat kejadian di bus tadi.

"Soonyoung ah." Panggil Wonwoo saat melihat Soonyoung yang hendak memasuki gedung perusahan tempatnya bekerja.

"Wonwoo ya.." Soonyoung melambaikan tanggany pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera menghampiri Soonyoung "Kau kenapa Won, masam sekali mukamu?"

"Aku tadi bertemu Junhui dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan mereka, membicarakan apapun yang mereka berdua sukai.

"Kau tahu Won restoran di depan sedang mengadakan promosi besar- besaran untuk menu baru mereka, kapan kapan kita kesana ya." Soonyoung sangat antusias menceritakan promosi restoran di depan kantornya.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu kita harus kesana" Wonwoo pun juga ikut antusiasnya.

Saking asiknya mereka berdua bercerita tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada dua orang di depan mereka dan

Brukk

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Aduh" Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengaduh.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo dan Soonyoung segera bangkit melihat orang yang mereka tabrak dan betapa kagetnya mereka berdua.

"Sajangnim." Ucap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami Sajangnim." Soonyoung langsung meminta maaf ketika mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya adalah Direktur Utama perusahaan.

"Maaf Sajangnim kami tidak sengaja." Tambah Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati dan liahat jalan."

"Ah nde Sajangnim." Mereka berdua tersenyum kikuk didepan atasannya.

"Maaf Sajangnim kalau boleh tahu." Soonyoung melirik kea rah orang yang berada disamping atasanya itu.

Jongin yang mengerti maksud dari Soonyoung langsung mengenalkan adikknya pada pegawainya."Ah iya, perkenalkan dia adalah adikku, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu yang namanya dipanggil tidak menggubris Jongin dan hanya focus terhadap objek yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. "Yah Kim Mingyu" Jongin menyikut lengan Mingyu.

"Ne hyung?" Mingyu terlihat seperti orang linglung. Jongin melirik kearah Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Mngyu-ibnida." Mingyu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ne Annyeonghaseyo." Mereka berdua membalas bersamaan. "Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi Sajangnim, sekali lagi maafkan kami." Wonwoo dan Soonyoung segera membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan atasannya.

"Ya Tuhan Won aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang kita tabrak." Soonyoung heboh sendiri.

"Aku pun juga sama Soonyoung ah, rasanya jantungku hampir copot." Wonwoo mengelus dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong adik Sajangnim tampan ya, bahkan lebih tampan dari Sajangnim." Soonyoung terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan temannya itu. "Ayolah Soonyoung jangan mulai lagi."

"Kenapa? Memang adik Sajangnim tampan kan, iya kan."

"Iya iya memang tampan." Wonwoo mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo tunggu, aishh" Soonyoung berlari kecil mengejar Wonwoo.

000

"Jongin hyung."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin dan Mingyu kini tengah berada di ruangan Jongin. Sebenarnya alasan Mingyu ikut ke kantor adalah ingin mencari wanita yang ia foto kemarin. Entah kenapa Mingyu sangat ingin menemuinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Mingyu terkekeh membayangkan itu, mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta? Siapa yang tahu.

"Jongin hyung" Panggil Mingyu sekali lagi dan itu cukup membuat Jongin kesal karena konsentrasinya jadi terganggu. "Apa?"

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin tau nama pegawaimu yang tadi menabrak kita." Ujar Mingyu sambil cengengesan.

"Hanya itu? Kau sungguh merusak konsentrasiku Kim Mingyu."

"Jadi hyung tahu tidak namanya?"

"Yang betubuh kecil dan matanya sipit tadi itu Soonyoung dan yang tinggi bernama Jeon Wonwoo." Jelas Jongin. "Lagian untuk apa kau bertanya nama mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, ingin ngetes saja kemampuan hyung hafal dengan pegawaimu atau tidak hahaha" Mingyu tertawa renyah sendiri.

"Gyu itu tidak lucu sama sekali" Jongin kembali berkutat dengan berkas yang ada di mejanya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin melihat Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mencarj udara di luar, aku bosan disini." Mingyu mengambil kameranya dan mengalungkannya dileher. "Bye bye hyung."

Mingyu asik berjalan sambil bersenandung sesekali ia juga menyapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang. "Aku harus mencarimu kemana nona cantik." Gumam Mingyu sambil melihat sekitarnya. Sampai ia mlihat objek yang dicarinya. Mingyu tidak menyangka akan semudah ini menemukan wanita yang kemarin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu langsung mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil foto wanita itu. Rasanya Mingyu ingin langsung menghampiri wanita itu. "Jadi namanya adalah Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum sambil melihat hasil jepretannya.

Mingyu ragu untuk menghampiri wanita yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di sofa lobi. Ia hanya memandang dari kejauhan dan sesekali memotret wanita itu. Pandangan Mingyu tidak ingin lepas dari Wonwoo sampai sampai ia mengikuti kemanapun Wonwoo pergi. Tentunya dengan diam diam. Tapi rasanya Mingyu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia bertekad mendekati Wonwoo.

"Annyeong."

"Omo omo." Mingyu muncul begitu saja di depan Wonwoo membuat wanita itu kaget sehinggah berkas yang ada ditangannya jatuh berhamburan.

"Eoh maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo mengambil berkas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak apa apa." Sahut Wonwoo masih sibuk mengambil berkas itu.

"Ini punyamu." Mingyu menyerahkan berkas yang diambilnya kepada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tentu saja terkejut siapa orang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Bukankah kau adik Sajangnim?" Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menatap bingung pemuda di depannya ini.

"Tidak mau menjabat tanganku?" Ini Mingyu yang bertanya. Setelah sadar dari kebingungannya Wonwoo menjabat tangan Mingyu. "Jeon Wonwoo."

Bersambung.

Akutu buat ff apa sih, menurut kalian gimana? Rasanya mau aku delete aja ffnya. Jelek banget.


End file.
